


A loyalty problem

by do_it_to_julia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Kylo Ren is a fucking troll, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/do_it_to_julia
Summary: The First Order has some new and interesting ways to enforce obedience.





	A loyalty problem

**Author's Note:**

> Health problems are making it hard to concentrate on extended fics, so have some trash instead!

"It has come to my attention," announced General Hux, as he strode onto the bridge of the refitted _Finalizer_ , "that some of you appear not to understand the depth of loyalty required from a First Order officer."

Almost every member of the bridge crew stiffened subtly. Usually, this kind of speech was a precursor to someone being Made An Example Of. Only Lieutenant Mitaka remained relaxed, as if he somehow knew his safety was assured. Whether or not his confidence was warranted was another question entirely. With his hands clasped behind his back, the General sauntered onto the walkway, his gaze resting on each officer's face in turn while he continued.

"Our cause is great, and just. But we have a significant amount of rebuilding to do. And a Galactic Empire cannot stand on a _weak_ foundation," he intoned. "It is not enough to simply _do your job_. You must make your duty the centre of your being; serve the Order body and soul. Inadequacy will be severely punished. Dedication will be _greatly _rewarded. Lieutenant Mitaka, please come here."__

"Yes, sir!" replied Dopheld enthusiastically, with a smile threatening subtly at his lips. Some of the other personnel exchanged glances, but Mitaka seemed entirely unconcerned, even when Hux asked him to kneel down in front of him. Swiftly, and without a trace of embarrassment, the General unbuckled his belt and let it drop to the floor beside him with a clatter.

"Without the _unquestioning_ loyalty of our officers, we cannot hope to attain the breadth and strength of the old Empire," Hux continued, as he undid the lower few fastenings on his tunic and then started on his trousers. He glanced toward Captain Opan nonchalantly as he took out his cock, which was already half-hard and a considerable size, and gave it a few brisk strokes. "Captain, should any of the bridge staff fail to give this demonstration their full attention, please make a note of their names for the next reorganization. Lieutenant, I assume you know what's expected of you?"

"Yes, sir!" repeated Mitaka, before licking his lips and taking in the hot flesh of-

* * *

"Supreme Leader, is it _really_ necessary for us to listen to the whole of this?" cut in Captain Peavey, as Lieutenant Mitaka sat silent and blushing beside him. Opposite him, Hux's eyes were almost bulging out of his sockets; he had the look of a man who wanted to kill someone and wasn't entirely fussed about who that someone was. Ren, who was trying hard not to grin, gave a magnanimous gesture with his hand.

"Don't you want to see what happens next?"

"Not really, my lord," murmured Captain Opan. The retired Grand Admiral Sloane, whose wrinkled face was stony and unamused, shot him a wry look; their Head of Propaganda, Colonel Hellens, raised an eyebrow.

"He's just annoyed he isn't in it, sir," she said acidly. Ren scrolled down on his datapad a little.

"Not in _this_ one - give me a moment-"

Peavey balked. "Sir - "

Ren cleared his throat. "As Captain Peavey swept the handsome General into his arms," he began-

* * *

\- the redhead felt his knees go weak. Like a blushing bride, he allowed himself to be laid down on the rose petal-strewn bed, and bit his lip anxiously. "B-be gentle, Edrison," he stammered. "It's my first time."

"Hush now, my love. I won't hurt you," replied the ageing Captain as he eased Hux's greatcoat from his shoulders. (General, please, sit down. You're interrupting the story.) He peppered his lover's throat with kisses as he reached between them to rub at the swell of the redhead's desire between them, earning a blissful moan from the redhead's delicate pink lips. Soon, they were both naked as the day they were born, their tumescent flesh-rods grinding against each other like duelling lightsabers-

* * *

"This is _ridiculous!_ " roared Hux, attempting to stand up again even as Ren's force-powers kept him down. "Putting aside the _rampant_ inaccuracy, such depths of unprofessionalism-"

"-like duelling lightsabers as they shared a deep and passionate kiss," read out the Supreme Leader, raising his voice against Hux's yelling. "The rose petals were sticking to their bodies-"

"Are there any of these _without_ the General in them, sir?" asked Mitaka timidly, still blushing. Ren paused, pouted slightly, scrolled down a little more.

"I think this one." Ren straightened up a little and began reading again. "From the time he was a cadet, General Hux had harbored one ambition, and one ambition only. And that was to suck every cock in the First Order - Oh, sorry. Wrong story," he murmured, while Hux gave an inarticulate sound of rage and lowered his head to the table. "Here it is."

* * *

When Captain Opan opened his door, Lieutenant Mitaka was standing to full attention, but he leaned invitingly against the doorframe after a moment with a sultry look in his eyes.

"I hear your fresher is malfunctioning, sir," he said, fluttering his eyelashes. "Luckily, I have a large tool that might be of some use to you."

"Do you, now?" replied Tritt huskily, as he reached out to take hold of the younger man's lithe hips and draw him in. "I'm glad to hear that. I've got a very stiff pipe that needs a proper working-"

* * *

An extended snort interrupted the Supreme Leader's recital. Grand Admiral Sloane was hiding her face in her hands, shoulders trembling with repressed laughter. Hux was staring at her as if she'd suddenly sprouted an extra head. "Sorry," she muttered hoarsely. "It's not funny."

"Indeed it isn't, Grand Admiral," replied Ren, with a trace of irony. He surveyed each of the attendants in turn before speaking again.

"As per my agreement with General Hux, and in an effort to foster a safer working environment, I will no longer be enforcing _physical_ discipline. However, I have here approximately two hundred and fifty thousand words' worth of romantic literature which I am more than prepared to have read out through the ship's announcement system _at any time_. I hope you all fully understand the implications of this. Are there any questions?"

The room was silent aside from the sound of Sloane trying to suppress her laughter and the subtle grinding of Hux's teeth.

"Good," said Kylo Ren. "Dismissed."


End file.
